<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eternity to save you by miraculouslytired</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691921">Eternity to save you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouslytired/pseuds/miraculouslytired'>miraculouslytired</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Angst, Aspik - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, I am bored, Ladrien Angst, Ladrien because they are underrated, Maybe Identity Reveal, Snake Adrien Agreste | Aspik, he isn't here but gabriel sucks, hi, idk how to tag pls, idk if i am gonna write more than 2-3 chapters, im failing all my classes rn, ladrien, love square, lowkey ladynoir, maybe not temporary, temporary death mentioned, temporary identity reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouslytired/pseuds/miraculouslytired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In "Desperada" all we know is that Adrien spent months trying to save his lady. What if one of those chances he told her he was Chat Noir before they left the safety of the sewers? How would Ladybug have reacted?</p><p>This is my twist on if Desperada had gone a little differently and they had a few more minutes of time :)</p><p>--Also, the things I wanted to do with this fic didn't fit perfectly with the show SO I extended the length of each chance to 15 minutes and Adrien succeeds in protecting Ladybug which will help lead to a reveal if I continue--</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Second Chances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyy this is my first non crack fanfic where I am actually trying so yay excitingggg<br/>Anyways if you see any mistakes or have any ideas for chapter 2 let me know in the comments :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug’s screams echoed through Adrien’s mind as he ran. Running was all he could do at this point. Ladybug, his superhero partner (not that she knew yet) had just been hit for the 15,892nd time. He had spent 38 days, 12 hours, and 38 minutes trying to save her using the power of second chance, but every time had failed to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teenage hero dove into a secluded ally and collapsed. The last moments of this attempt to defeat the akuma replayed in his mind. How Ladybug had looked at him with pure admiration and trust, completely oblivious to his 15,891 failures. He remembered how she squeezed his hand in reassurance before they left the sewers. How she had locked eyes with him at the worst possible time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The worst part was how she had screamed his name, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>real name</span>
  </em>
  <span> as she disappeared. As he failed. He failed again. “How dare I fail her after she trusted him with a miraculous?” he thought angrily. His lady had trusted him and he let her die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears were flowing freely down the snake hero’s face. This time, even Plagg wasn’t coming to comfort him. Adrien was alone, but by now he was used to it. He looked down at the timer with just enough time to mutter the seemingly cursed phrase, “Second chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he was standing in the sewer in front of Ladybug again. Before his brain had time to catch up, he had collapsed against the wall, sobbing. Ladybug looked at him in surprise at his sudden shift in mood before bending down to his level.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien? Are you… ok?” Ladybug questioned the blonde. As she spoke, she reached out and put her hand on her forearm. Adrien looked up at her in shock, having expected her to be disappointed in his failure. Instead, she was looking at him with one of the softest expressions he had ever seen grace her features, complete with a hint of blush on her cheeks. He slowly straightened his posture as he wiped the tears off of his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think… I just need to rest this time so..." he paused, "I can have a few minutes to recover from all that has happened.” he replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug hesitated for a brief moment before sitting down facing him, “Do you wanna talk?” she asked him gently. Adrien smiled at her, of course she wouldn’t be disappointed in him. That’s wasn't who she was. Ladybug always did her best to forgive people, always remind akumatized victims that it wasn't their fault, but Hawk Moth's. Of course she would treat who she thought was a simple, scared civilian with nothing but patience and kindness. That was part of why he fell for her in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that would help a lot actually,” Adrien whispered, “and while we are at it I want to tell you a few things that I couldn’t normally say without the power of going back.” he said with a sad smile. He knew he shouldn’t reveal his identity as Chat Noir to her, but since she wouldn’t remember…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug, although somewhat confused as to what he would have to say to her, smiled brightly at him. “Ok then, shoot.” she replied playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well this first thing is either going to make you really happy, really disappointed, or really shocked,” Adrien stated in the least intimidating way possible. Ladybug tilted her head slightly in confusion before prodding at him to continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien took a deep breath then said the words he had been dying to say since the fateful autumn day he first met Ladybug, “I’m Chat Noir”</span>

</p><p>*</p><p>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well I hope you all enjoyed this :)<br/>Hopefully I will finish writing the next chapter soon and I may eventually continue it past what I have planned.<br/>Again any constructive criticism or advice is very much appreciated and I hope you all have a lovely day :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Forgotten Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is chapter 2 I hope you all enjoy! Thanks so much for all the support on the last chapter!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Chat Noir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug froze and Adrien nervously rubbed his neck. He could see millions of thoughts spiraling through her head, but had no idea whether they were good thoughts or not. Ladybug slowly raised her eyes to the top of his head then even more slowly traced down from his hair, to his face, to his </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew then that she had seen his miraculous, there was no way she hadn’t. Ladybug gasped and Adrien tensed, expecting the worst. What happened next however, shocked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug started </span>
  <em>
    <span>crying</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds of feeling his heart absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>shatter</span>
  </em>
  <span>, words poured out of Adrien’s mouth with no slowing down, “Oh my god you hate me don’t you? Of course you do oh my gosh was I mean to you as a civilian wa-” he was cut off by Ladybug throwing her arms around him in a hug, almost knocking him over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug laughed and pulled back from the boy to look at him again before reaching out to cup his cheek, “Oh chaton these aren’t bad tears, these are happy tears! I know I am going to forget this, but there is something I feel I need to stay to stop breaking your heart every time I reject you” Ladybug spoke softer, gazing at Adrien with an expression he had never seen before. She looked at him with pure joy, and, if he wasn’t so completely sure it wasn’t the case, he might even believe she was looking at him with </span>
  <em>
    <span>love.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come with me kitty let’s sit down first.” Ladybug said as she directed him towards a dry spot against the wall. The pair sat down and Ladybug took a deep breath before meeting her partner’s curious gaze. Ladybug took a deep breath before beginning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am going to tell you of the boy I am in love with,” Ladybug said with a shy smile. Adrien looked at her incredulously, how could talking of that </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> break his heart? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll understand once I begin,” she replied with a small laugh as Adrien realized he had accidentally spoken out loud. “The boy I am in love with has many things to love about him. Obviously him being extremely handsome with his perfectly styled blonde hair and his bright green eyes doesn’t hurt,” Adrien mouth slightly opened realizing </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> had those features, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The reason I am in love with him however, is his kindness and light. He is always kind to me at school even when I am a complete wreck. He is patient and works hard to correct his wrongs. Even though he could be stuck up from his fame, he doesn't let it get to him. He can be a complete dork at times and it is absolutely perfect.” Ladybug paused for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien watched her slowly meet his questioning gaze and noticed the blush spreading over her cheeks. It had to be him… didn’t it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Recently however, somebody else has been catching up in the race for my heart” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien’s heart plummeted. Of course she no longer liked him. Just his luc- “He’s been trying to win over my heart since the day I fell on him and has quite nearly succeeded. He is kind hearted, always tries to help others, and is the most amazing partner I could ask for.” His heartbeat quickened again, had she moved on from him… to him? There’s no way…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then today I realized they were the same person, they were you. Always you.” Ladybug smiled at Adrien hopefully. He stared at her in complete wonderment, knowing he had managed to win over her heart not once, but twice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I kiss you m’lady? If not that’s ok, you’ll probably say no since you will forget anyw-” Adrien’s words were cut off by Ladybug’s lips being pressed against his own. Adrien felt warmth shoot through his body. Her lips were soft and tasted faintly of chocolate and strawberry. He had no idea how long they stayed like that, arms wrapped around each other, lips connected in their first true kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All too soon, Ladybug pulled away. Her face was almost as red as her suit and she had a dazed smile on her face that he would sell everything he had just to see one more time. The realization suddenly hit him, he had </span>
  <b>kissed ladybug</b>
  <span>. She had started the kiss because she loved him too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was an issue… “I don’t want you to have to forget this m’lady…” Adrien said softly, looking down at his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then remind me </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon chaton</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Ladybug said with a determined expression, “I want you to find me, I am closer than you think I am outside the mask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien looked at her in shock, “You want me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>find you?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he questioned, “What about what Master Fu says-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care what he says we can tell him it was an accident and only tell him if absolutely necessary.” Ladybug cut him off, “If he wants to have to train a new Ladybug and Chat Noir that is on him, but these masks shouldn’t get in the way of our happiness,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud beep startled Ladybug and Adrien, it had come from his bracelet. “One more minute m’lady,” Adrien looked at her sadly, “then you will forget.” Suddenly, Ladybug looked at him with something akin to fear in her eyes, “Promise me you will find me Adrien! You have to please, if you can’t within a week ask me. Just promise me you will tell me of all this-” she kept on rambling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After glancing at the 45 seconds remaining, Adrien gave Ladybug a chaste kiss on the lips to quiet her down long enough for him to speak. He gently grabbed her hands and leaned his forehead against hers. “I promise m’lady, I will find you.” he leaned up and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you to kitty.” she replied. He gently dropped her hands before taking a step back to take her in one last time. He was going to do all he could to find her as quickly as possible. He owed it to both her and himself.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>He slowly lifted his hand and slid the snake head back. Never breaking eye contact, Adrien muttered the now not </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> as cursed phrase, “Second Chance.” before disappearing in a swirl of green.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys, this is currently marked complete BUT if enough people want it to be continued or I decide to continue it I may add another few chapters :)</p><p>Let me know below if you see any grammatical errors or spelling because I had no proofreader on this :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3/11/21 I somehow hurt my wrist? Idek but I don't have and Fs since my teachers entered stuff and I slept a lot today but while I am working on a Chapter...<br/>
I can't decide whether to keep the name or change it to "I Would Spend Furever Saving You", or "Furever to save you" so if you feel like voting down in the comments feel free :)</p><p>3/17/21 Ok so if you have seen this you'll notice the a/n is different but since I rambled so much the last edit of it I thought this would be a good announcement place</p><p>SO as of right now I am planning on writing 2-4 more chapters to this fic. Since I was originally planning on only making it 2 chapters long and this is my first non-crack fic, it is taking a bittt longer than expected to get the chapters out. I will hopefully be done by the time season 4 is released on Gloob in the next week or so. Thank you all for being patient and I hope you enjoy the rest of this!<br/>Also, in the future if I write something else I am gonna try and do a better schedule lol</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you <a href="/users/ImNotAllieZ"> ImNotAllieZ</a> for helping proof read and edit this! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Adrien and Ladybug ran back into the sewers, both of their miraculous beeping rapidly. Ladybug barely made it into a locker before her transformation fell, and Adrien’s transformation quickly followed. Adrien sat down on a bench in the middle of the room.</p><p>He had finally, after 25,914 tries, saved Ladybug and defeated the akuma. He knew she was going to be disappointed in Chat Noir for not showing, so he decided the best option was to pretend he had been struck by the akuma before getting back to her.</p><p>Adrien glanced up at the locker Ladybug was hiding in. He knew he had to explain to her what had happened and wasn’t sure she would believe him. </p><p>After all, even if she did love him there was no way for her to know whether or not he was lying. He hated the hole he had dug himself into. He was so close to being with the girl of his dreams but because of the damned miraculous only he could remember everything. She had absolutely no recollection of the conversations they'd had. He was so deep in thought he didn’t realize the heroine had left the locker.</p><p>“Adrien are you ok?”</p><p>Adrien looked up and saw that Ladybug had transformed and was looking at him with a worried expression. He cleared his throat and straightened up on the bench. “There’s something I want to tell you,” he replied before beckoning towards the bench across from him.</p><p>After Ladybug had sat down and was looking back at him, he cleared his throat one last time before speaking. “So to keep this as straightforward as possible,” Adrien began, “during one of the many times I used the snake miraculous to rewind time, you and I spent the whole time talking. As of right now I can not tell you what led to this, but before I used Second Chance you asked me to find you.” Adrien met Ladybugs curious gaze, “As in… civilian you.”</p><p>To give her credit, she did not look nearly as shocked as Adrien would’ve thought she would be. Ladybug merely narrowed her eyes slightly and stared into his own for what felt like hours. She tilted her head curiously before responding.</p><p>“Did I mention anything about the identity rules to you, Adrien?” she calmly questioned. Adrien thought back to what she had told him. “From what I can recall, you said that you didn’t care about the rules and a mask shouldn't be in the way of our happiness.” Adrien replied firmly. If his friendship with Kagami had taught him anything, it taught him that it is best to just go for it.</p><p>Adrien watched a smile slowly spread across the spotted hero’s face. Her eyes got a slightly playful gleam in them. She seemed to have lost any doubts that previously lingered in her mind.  “Well if that is the case,” Ladybug said before standing suddenly and leaning to whisper in his ear, “I guess you’ll just have to find me, mon prince.” She bopped him on the nose and practically skipped out of the lockers.</p><p>Adrien stood in shock as the door swung shut behind her. It was almost embarrassing how a simple nickname and nose bop could turn him into a blushing wreck. As he stood frozen, Plagg flew out of his pocket and started cackling.</p><p>“Well well if it seems little mister ‘Don’t worry Plagg, I can do it!’ has been turned to a useless statue because of a girl!” the tiny cat god teased. Adrien glared at the creature who was now mimicking his conversation with Ladybug. Even though Plagg was very dear to Adrien, sometimes he was really bad at reading the room. </p><p>“It’s not funny Plagg now I have to find who she is or she will be disappointed!” Adrien huffed back. “Oh come on kid it can’t be that hard just find somebody with pigtails and blue eyes!” Plagg shot back. </p><p>“Or just turn around in class to your just a friend,” Plagg muttered as he flew away from the oblivious wreck of a teenager. Adrien didn’t even notice Plagg had spoken as he continued rambling about Ladybug to himself. “If only he listened to me his life would be so much easier.” the kwami huffed as he flew towards the door to make sure nobody came in.</p><p>Luckily for Adrien, Ladybug was about to make his job a little easier. Across Paris, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was squealing into her pillow as an exasperated kwami floated nearby. Little would Adrien know until days later she stayed up all night thinking of 
ways to help his search.</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>heyy sorry for the short chapter but i hope you guys enjoyed it! if you think i should change the name to one of the ideas last chapters let me know below :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Hunt Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait. I hit a huge writers block and then had a very packed schedule then had end of quarter grades. Promise I will try and get the next chapters out sooner lmaoo. </p><p>Anyways, hope you enjoy this :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>the next day</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Adrien woke up bright and early, as usual. The difference for today, however, was he had something to look forward to. Today, he was going to begin his hunt of trying to find Ladybug.</p><p> </p><p>As he began getting ready for school, Adrien pondered over the previous day’s events. Yesterday had, quite literally, been the longest day of his life. He was still in shock from everything that had happened. Ladybug’s first confession, her asking him to find her as he erased the moment from her memory, current Ladybug encouraging him… the kiss…</p><p> </p><p>Plagg watched Adrien from a distance with an expression that, to those well trained in kwami expressions, was akin to happiness. The kwami may act like he doesn’t, but in truth- he cares endlessly for his holder to find happiness.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Plagg!” Adrien whispered to the kwami, “It’s time for you and I to go find m’lady!” Plagg groaned in feigned irritance before zooming into Adrien’s pocket.</p><p> </p><p>The ride to school was quiet, but the normally tense atmosphere was filled with buzzing excitement. The moment the gorilla brought the car to a stop, Adrien was out and running up the steps to school. He took a deep breath, suddenly feeling nervous, before entering the courtyard.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien quickly scanned the courtyard. Everything looked normal. He sighed before walking to class. <em> “Of course this won’t be easy,” </em> Adrien thought, <em> “I haven’t found out the whole time we have worked together- so why would that change now?” </em> Adrien continued his walk before bumping into somebody, who then tumbled to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse you? Watch where you’re goin- AHH ADRIEN GAH I AM SO SORRY I AM SO CLUMSY YOU PROBABLY HATE M-” </p><p> </p><p>“Woah! Mari calm down! I don’t hate you, sorry for bumping into you! I’m a bit distracted at the moment if you can’t tell,” Adrien said awkwardly to his friend as he helped her up.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette was funny like that sometimes. He didn’t know what exactly made her so nervous around him, but he hoped he could fix it. She had become a very dear friend to him lately, and if it weren’t for Ladybug, he would probably be in-</p><p> </p><p>“Adrien? Adrien? You ok?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde startled out of his thoughts. Marinette was looking at him with concern written all over her face.The expression on her face gave him a sudden sense of deja-vu from the locker room with Ladybug the day before. Adrien shook the thought from his head. No matter how much he wished he was lucky enough for her to be Ladybug, he knew there was almost no way. He was surely just tired and overthinking everything going on. Marinette was just a-</p><p> </p><p>“Adrien? You there?” Marinette asked him again while snapping her fingers in front of his eyes. “Yeah, yeah sorry I just got distracted by how- I mean by something.” Adrien hastily replied. Marinette looked at him skeptically before sighing. </p><p> </p><p>“Ok… well if you need anything I’m here for you Adrien.” she replied with a slightly forced smile. Adrien puzzled over the stiffness evident on her face before replying with a quick, “Thanks Mari, I’m here if you need to talk too.” She blushed even darker red before turning to walk off to class. </p><p> </p><p>As Marinette walked away, something caught Adrien’s attention. She was wearing different hair ties in her hair today. Instead of her usual simple hair ties, she had longer ribbons tied carefully around each pigtail. From the back, she looked eerily similar to Ladybug. Adrien knew it was wishful thinking, but he decided in that moment to pay even closer attention to her for the rest of the day.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>By the time lunch came around, Adrien was almost sure Marinette was Ladybug. Perhaps her telling him to try and find her identity was enough to break the magic concealing their identities from one another. Maybe that's why today he was suddenly seeing the love of his life within the actions of one of his best friends.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien had sat in an empty room with Plagg and laid out his simple yet unflawed plan.</p><p> </p><p>Step 1: Get Marinette alone</p><p>Step 2: Talk to her</p><p>Step 3: Drop a pun</p><p>Step 4: If she reacts like Ladybug, tell her later that you know</p><p> </p><p>The only flaw in the 3rd option was not knowing when the opportunity would arise. Luckily for Adrien, however, the opportunity arose not even an hour after he had laid out his plan. Marinette had been talking about fashion when Adrien “accidentally” let a pun slip. Even though she covered it up in under 2 seconds, Marinette scowled at him.</p><p> </p><p>Her scowl was the final piece of the puzzle Adrien had been building in his mind. Although the expression was a split second instinct, it was one he knew by heart. He knew she was his Lady. Every odd mistake or disappearance Marinette made over the years suddenly made sense. Ladybug was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, one of his best friends, and she was in love with him. </p><p> </p><p>All that was left to do was tell her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, sorry for the wait, but let me know in the comments if you see anything that could be improved or you have any suggestions/requests for future chapters!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>